DRESS UP LIKE A ANIMAL DAY!
by MattSN
Summary: I did this for here it is, ENJOY!


"mmmmmmeow", the sound of a cat was the first thing MattSN heard as he woke from his slumber, it was then followed by a bite to the nose "OW damn cat", MattSN threw the cat off his bed and crashing to the ground, un-surprisingly the cat came right back up and started purring. "…what r doing?I just threw you and now your purring…ugh damn cat". MattSN knew all the cat wanted was food, so he turned to his endtable where some old amitdonut sat from the previous night, he grabbed the amitdonut and threw it to the opposite side of the room. The cat jumped off the bed and ran after the stale donut. "MMMMMMMMMATT!" MattSN could hear his mother calling from downstairs. "aaaaaaah what could she possibly want?".

MattSN went downstairs to find out what all the yelling was about. "Hello Matt, you do know what today is don't you, it's the annual animal costume day where we honour the greatness of animals by dressing up like them", "are you kidding me?you actually think im going to dress up…as an animal and prance around all day acting like an animal with the rest of the villergers?…uh…ill pass", "but Matt that cute neighbour you like Jessica will be there all decked out in her Cat suit", MattSN sat and contemplated the situation and thought about what good possibly come of dressing up, maybe since….Jessica is a cat, she will lick me?wait…why would I want that MattSN thought. He then realized there was no point in argueing with his mother so he might as well join in. "Ok fine…ill join", "GREAT" his mother proclaimed "well then I guess you should find a costume right?RIGHT! well I did just that and made u a cute little matching cat costume for you and Jessica", Matt's mother then ran into the closet to show matt her newly made cat costume "isn't it great matt, come on try it on"

Matts mother then started to undress MattSN "MOM what the slime…im 16 years old…I can dress myself", "what did u say?you know I don't condone that kind of talk", "mom…I just said slime….that's like saying what the cat?…is there something wrong with that?hmmm?", "well…I guess not well whatever just get dressed and go outside with that Jessica girl". After about 5minutes of trying to get on the cat suit MattSn finally succeded in doing so and began to leave the house. "wait just one more thing!a CAT COLLAR, I even put your name on it, isn't it cute", "AWESOME a cat collar!", Matt grabbed the collar and ran outside to avoid any further contact with his mother but just then as he ran outside he bumped into a slime, with glasses and a cane. "hello Matt" the slime said. "what the…Yangus…is that you?", "yeah man its me check it out…Im a blind king slime, isn't it cool?", "no…no not really?why are you dressed up as a slime, isn't today animal day not…slime day?", "yeah well…I was kinda running short on money so uh…this is all I could get with the money I had, can u believeI only payed 1 gold for this?the man at the store was laughing as I bought it…I don't know why, its pretty sweet". "yeah amazing….anyway why don't we go walk around and talk to the other "animals", since theres nothing better to do". So MattSN and Yangus proccedded to walk around town checking out all the colourful and amazing outfits people had either bought or made. One person was actually drinking out of puddle like a dog and MattSN made sure to make fun of them for it. "OH SWEET ARE U A DOG?ssssssssssweet can we join in that looks like fun! Whats more fun then dressing up like a dog and then acting like a dog and drinking out of a puddle AWESOME", but then Yangus made sure to point out one small thing MattSN seemed to miss "uh….Matt that….uh actually is a dog…", "…oh….oh it is, isn't it?HA…I knew that…nice doggy…ok Yangus enough of this lets go find Jessica".

Yangus chuckled as the two went out to find there friend Jessica and not after long the two friends ran into a girl dressed up as a cat down at the pier. "hey Jessica is that you?", "make sure it actually is a human dressed up this time" yangus said under his breath, but MattSN just glared at him and asked the Cat costume again "Jeeeeeeeeessica is that you?", "Oh hey MattSN how r u…and what are you doing with that poorly made slime…that…is blind?", "Oh hey Jessica its me!Yangus!", "oh…you brought Yangus along eh Matt…great", Matt blushed, for he took that as a hint that Jessica wanted to be alone with him, but alas Jessica just didn't like Yangus. "oh hey guys, do you wanna fish? Were at the pier so we might as well right" "ya sure" the two said and for the next 2 hours the 3 friends fished and talked about when they were kids and all the crazy adventures they had gotten themselves into, like when that one time Yangus almost got killed by a slime and that other time…when Yangus almost got killed by a slime…again. So finally after the three were done fishing and catching there fish they decided that it was time to eat. So they left out for the forest near by to make a fire and cook the newly cought fish, the 3 friends ate and ate. "Wow…this was quite the day eh guys? Dressing up, catching fish, talking about old adventures its been great, but im tired, I think the fish made me tired, I'll see you guys around byyye" said Yangus as he left the forest.

MattSN was all excited because he was finally alone with Jessica and he could finally get his chance to kiss her, but MattSN didn't know how to go about it so he asked "sooo….uh…Jessica….you uh…like anyone", "um yeah, there is this one guy you might know him, Im not going to say but I'll give you a hint…it starts with a M" Jessica said. MattSN immiditaly took that as another hint and planted a big kiss on Jessica. Jessica slapped MattSN and yelled "EW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MATTSN, I DIDN'T MEAN U, I MEANT YOUR BROTHER MADDOCK, EW YOUR GROSS, ugh I'll talk to you later byyyyyyyye" Jessica then ran from the forest. "damn…I guess she doesn't like me I SWARE she did….ohwell I'll live" MattSN said to himself as a tear ran down his cheek. So MattSN packed up all of his stuff and went home. "So MattSN how was your day" MattSN's mom asked as he entered the house. "I was dress up as a cat…all day…how do u think it was…ugh it was horrible", "oh im sorry to here that well, im off to bed have a goodnight son". Matt said goodnight to his mother and went off to bed.

What crazy wild adventures will this boy get into next, only time will tell, tune in next week to find out. Then MattSN turned the tv off and went to bed with happily with his cat Whiskers at the end of his bed . ya the endings fucked I might change iut ahahaha.


End file.
